Lloyd
} |name = Lloyd |image = NPC-Lloyd.jpg |gender = Male |px = 270px |title = Bartender |race = Human |Location = Tavern (Redcliffe Village) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |voice=David Rintoul |markup = 1.1 |markdown = .25 }} Lloyd is the landlord of Redcliffe's tavern. Involved In The Warden can first visit Lloyd's tavern during A Village Under Siege. He will trade equipment with The Warden and stocks some rare items including ale and a Double-Baked Mabari Crunch Recipe. Lloyd can be persuaded to fight in the The Attack at Nightfall. Inventory }} Merchant-Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd's Stock Merchant-Bella.jpg|Bella's Stock Result Lloyd can participate in the upcoming fight in a variety of ways. *Lloyd can be persuaded to give free ale to the militia. :**A coercion skill of 3 is required to persuade him to do this, whereas a coercion skill of 2 is required to intimidate him. **Lloyd can be killed outright (cutscene). No loot will be found on his body. **If Bella owns the tavern she will agree to give free ale for the militia. **If the Warden owns the tavern, he can make Lloyd or Bella server free ale to the militia. ** *Lloyd can be convinced to join the militia, although he wields only a dagger and is outclassed even in 1 on 1 combat. :**If Lloyd joins the militia, he can die in the battle either by enemies or AOE spells. **After Lloyd joins the militia Bella will take charge of the tavern (she will also do so after Lloyd is killed and the Warden suggests it). She will 'sell' most of the goods previously owned by Lloyd for 0 , in effect giving away most of his stock to The Warden. **If Lloyd survives the battle, he will return to running the tavern and Bella will resume waitressing. The Warden can gain ownership of Lloyd's Tavern. *Lloyd can be intimidated into accepting The Warden as a partner in the tavern, paying 80 immediately and another 20 when asked for a share of the profits, as well as free access to the items in his store. **Lloyd can be killed outright (cutscene). Then, the Warden can speak to Bella and assume ownership of the Tavern. He will be in front of the chantry during the battle at Redcliffe Village if you manage to intimidate or persuade him. You have to manually use your healer to heal Lloyd, or focus your entire group towards killing the corpses attacking Lloyd to protect him. Left alone he will die. Once battle is over, talk to him and he will thank you for your actions that now the people in Redcliff village respects him. He will reward you with: ( , ) Approval Changes Killing Lloyd: * * * ; or just if persuaded; Wynne strangely does not give a negative approval if you choose to kill Lloyd at the first chance available ("I call it taking out the trash") * Intimidating him to make you owner: * * Intimidating him into joining the militia: * Quotes "Well I'm here, I'm cold, and I'm certainly going to die. I hope you're as amused as Murdock is." }} Trivia *Lloyd shares the same name as the bartender's name from Stephen King's "The Shining." *Lloyd was originally the NPC who gave the The Warden access to the Golem Control Rod, before Shale was cut from the base version of the game. Category:Merchants Category:Humans Category:Origins characters Category:Characters